This invention is directed to citrus juice containers. More particularly this invention is directed to an improved orange juice carton for high pulp juice which is equipped with a pulp strainer which may optionally be deployed for those preferring low pulp juice.
Citrus juice, particularly orange juice, is being offered in a high-pulp version. While this is attactive to some consumers, there may be members of their households who prefer low-pulp juice. Prior to the present invention, consumers had to keep two varieties of juice dispensers in their refrigerators and keep straight which was which.
The present invention proposes incorporating a straining means into the juice carton so that it may be optionally deployed by those preferring low-pulp juice thereby simultaneously increasing the percentage pulp in the juice remaining in the carton for the benefit of the high-pulp juice lovers.
Various features, characteristics and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after a reading of the following specification.